Vrykolakes
by Helean
Summary: It’s not what we receive in this life, but what is denied to us that makes us who we are. –Anonymous  Edward Remembers.
1. Forever

**Vrykolakes**

"It's not what we receive in this life, but what is denied to us that makes us who we are." –Anonymous

It's been years, since I tasted blood. Real blood. I feel drained. Weak. I've been hidding it! Controling it. At least I try. For my family, is always my excuse. For Bella.

I remember,don't worry. I haven't forgot not yet. It feels weird seeing you again. It has been too long. Im sorry I hurt you. You're the reason I want bella human. This life isn't for her.

"Do they remember me?"

Her voice . So soft. It had always been like that. So graceful, like a melody. One of the many reasons I fell in love with her so long ago.

"How could they forget? Carlisle he remembers. Esme too. Im afriad the rest of them came after your death."

"And Bella."

"What about her."

"Do you love me?"

"My heart belongs to Bella."

"When she dies. Who will your heart belong to?"

"Bella."

"When you feel in love with her, were you thinking of me?"

"Yes. At first I thought she was you. I thought that God had sent you back to me as Bella."

"You were wrong."

"I know."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Ha Ha you have always been the funny one."

"It wasn't a joke. I didn't mean the outside Edward. Im speaking of your inside. Your still the same old Edward. My Edward."

"You think so. You think im still yours."

"I know."

She placed her hand on mine. Intwining her fingers between my own. So white she said.

"Like an angel. My angel Edward."

Begining to kiss each of my fingers. Her lips so warm against my skin. Her lips were always my favorite. So kissable. Plump Not at all like Bella's thin ones. I couldn't resist. Not now. Just a little longer. It has been so long since I felt her. Heard her voice. My eyes locked with her hazel ones. She saw desire in my eyes. I wanted her. She then took my hand and placed it on her chest She said

"We are One"


	2. Annastasia

**Annastasia**

My mind rang Bella. My heart sang Annastasia.

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothing. Only of what Carlisle tells me."

"The illness. Nothing else?"

"No. When Carlisle 'saved me' I lost my memories."

"You remembered me."

"You came back."

"I worried. When your family was taken to the hospital. I was alone."

Annastasia wasn't my girlfriend in the past nor was she my secret lover for that matter. She was my servent. Her family had come from Hatti. During slavery. Her family has worked for mine since… well as long as I could remember. Annastasia had told me more. I had forgotten over the years. It took months to remember who I was. Carlisle told me my name, age, family and orign. I recalled nothing. It wasn't until she came knocking on Carlisle's door. That I began to see. It bothered Carlisle that she knew what we are. She never explained herself.

"For so long Edward. I was afraid that you would never come back."

"How did you know?"

"My heart."

"Do you know what I am asking of."

"Yes. You are wondering how I knew you and Carlisle are vampires. So I tell you my heart."

"What did it say?"

"You are not of this life."

"So you just came to this conclusion that I am a vampire."

"No it took time. You see. I knew where you lived for a long time Edward. I watched you. Something wasn't right. Everything you had once done, said or thought had no meaning. It was as if you were lost. Drifting. Like a newborn learning to walk for the first time. You stumbled to much. I followed you one night into the park. Your eyes were black as the sky. You walked as if you were looking for something. Someone. You walked up to this woman and her daughter. Smiling. You asked her if she needed help with her bags. When she declined with a small thank you. Grabbed her arm swung her around and spilled not only her blood but her daughter's. I fled that night. Realizing who you are and what you have become. I never left though. I kept watching. That morning Carlisle got after you. I saw the sadness in his eyes. He loved humans. Even if they are food. Like a lion laying with the sheep. I understood I would be safe, if I had knocked on your door."

"How did you find me? You said youknew were I lived for a long time but someone had to tell you where I lived. Right. Who?"

"No one told me where you lived Edward." She laughed

"In that time. In that hospital you were dead. I had asked for you. Two month's after you and your family were pronounced dead. I wasn't shocked to hear the news. Influenza is no joke. I just fiqured to see you one more time. The nurse was kind enough to give me the name of the man who saw you last."

"Carlisle!"

"Yes. I didn't talk to him. I didn't want to hear of your death. I decided to go find another home to work in. There was this family in need of maid service. I didn't work there long. Your family was the only peopl I knew and trusted. I couldn't adjust. So I looked up Carlisle's address.It had changed from the previous one. You moved."


End file.
